1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tube connector for a fuel tank, which is used to connect with an inlet hose for a fuel supply to the fuel tank and manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various fuel supply devices have been proposed to be used for a fuel supply to a fuel tank of an automobile (for example, see JP No. 11-198665A and No. 8-216257A). FIG. 7 schematically illustrates the structure of a related art fuel supply device. This related art fuel supply device includes a resin attachment pipe member AP protruded from a fuel tank FT, a filler neck with a fuel cap (not shown), an inlet hose H that is connected with the filler neck and is pressed into the attachment pipe member AP, and a clamp CP that is used to fasten the inlet hose H to the attachment pipe member AP. When the operator removes the fuel cap and feeds a supply of fuel from the filler neck, the flow of fuel runs through the inlet hose H and the attachment pipe member AP to be fed into the fuel tank FT.
Since the inlet hose H is fastened to the attachment pipe member AP by means of the clamp CP, the attachment pipe member AP is reinforced by a reinforcing tube CR to have the enhanced mechanical strength. The reinforcing tube CR has a ring-shaped projection CRa protruded outward and pressed against the inner wall of the attachment pipe member AP. Namely the reinforcing tube CR is fixed to the attachment pipe member AP by means of the elastic force.
In this prior art structure, however, the reinforcing tube CT is fixed to the inner wall of the attachment pipe member AP only by the ring-shaped projection CRa. The reinforcing tube CT is thus readily slipped off the attachment pipe member AP.